


下一站

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adaptation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: “……从这里开始是我和他的故事，也同样是悲伤的是开始。人海茫茫的十字街口，天天上演着擦身、错肩、相知、分离。”——by T.Y.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	下一站

->>>  
尽管相识多日了。但直到拿起笔要记录下这段心情时。他习惯性的翻了下日历，居然已经整整过去了半年多了。

->>>  
我知道每天会遇见他。  
并非是我的直觉，在公车的倒数第五站，他会从中门上车，然后走到前面去买车票。再固定的坐在驾驶座后的第三个位置。我总是从后面看着他的背影，几乎绘成了简单的轮廓。前几天他新染了淡栗色还夹杂着些挑染的米色，还微加了卷。他全身的气质融合在一起，让我猜不透他。甚至难以从他俊美的脸庞中分辨是何等年龄的人才会拥有。

我比他要早下站。离开前我喜欢深深望着他。不管是阴影也好，侧颜也好。  
他的一切都让我如此在意。

千叶快进冬了。但他略显单薄的衣衫下能看出他的脊椎骨，一节一节，他的手指修长，搭在扶手上。很少能看到像他这么消瘦的人，连轻轻抬手都会看到青色的经脉。

其实坐上公车，我并不想去哪里，只是想顺其自然，任凭大脑停驻。

正巧路过朋友的酒吧，虽不起眼。但和周围的店子有极大的差别，散发的气质总存在微妙的状态。

我和店主是旧识，客人们大都叫他老板，而我则直呼其名——K。在烟熏醉酒中，他更显得年轻盛气，嘴角不忘带着一抹微笑。

四十二度的杜松子酒，是我唯一会喝的酒。K说就算就把卖空了所有的酒也不会缺这一种，我们的谈话也算不上投机，他从8岁起开始打棒球，进入甲子园后便止步于此。按他的话说是再没极大的热情了，哪怕最高的技术，赢得的奖杯恐怕是枉然。

我向K聊起在公车遇上的他，我把至今为止与他见面的每一次感受，心情全部和盘托出。我一直在说，忘了是多久。K竟没有打断我，啜着他的喜力。

我想你是爱上他了。他下了总结性陈词。  
我不知道。我说。  
不如把他带来。K提议。  
我不认识他。我慌了。  
那不正是你认识他的好机会？K反问了一句，斟满了酒杯。  
他一定是个爱喝酒的男人。  
K对着我笑。

于是我的所有生活中心开始转向一点：如何和他搭上话。之前我已经错过太多了，望着他的背影，只是感到不可及。

必须有个恰当的机会，我想。

直到两个月后，我才有勇气坐到他的身旁，他把身子往里面探了探。我很庆幸，这一路上，公车都遇上了红灯。车厢里除了我，只有无言。

他在玩手中的烟盒，来自加州的复古打火机。原来他是抽烟的。  
那么他一定爱喝酒。K的定论再次被证实，我忐忑着要邀请他去酒吧，刚开口时，

他先开口了。

有没有50円硬币。他问道，似乎是急需的样子。当然，我的计划全被搅乱了，边摸索口袋时，我听到他口中喃喃有词，什么决一胜负。  
你喜欢喝酒吗？我给他硬币同时问他。  
喜欢。他的回答直白而简单。  
就这样我把他带进了K的酒吧。

他果真是个爱喝威士忌的男人，近乎到了疯狂的程度，他看着我的杜松子会苦笑。

K的酒吧是不准抽烟的，但这次除外。  
他道谢后迅速点了烟，拿出自备的烟灰袋。

快找话题。K拧了我。  
话题？我真的不是个健谈的人，情急之下，我先问了他的名字。  
A，无业。他冲着我说道边吐出大把大把烟丝，为了形象，我忍住这烟熏。  
你呢。  
P，经济顾问。空闲多又赚钱。后一句是K补充的，他抢白了。  
A点了点头，仿佛非常羡慕。  
你住在千叶吗？借着酒精，我得说些什么。  
每个月末回东京，现在偶尔打零工。对于他的直白，我不敢猜疑。  
然后我们从家乡聊起，他想念他的弟弟，他说我能常常见到家人简直是幸福。

他比我先醉了。

不胜酒力的他被K背起，看得出K决不讨厌他。

倘若两人能够相爱。

K把他送到我的公寓，他睡了一夜。  
我没有合眼，窝在客厅的沙发里，尽量不去想些什么，让大脑保持必要的空白、清新。哪怕每一声的呼吸都是那么郑重，我要全身心感受这个人的存在。  
喝四十二度杜松子酒能够让我的思维重新运作，对我而言，A的存在是突兀的，不真实的。相见后必有分离，K常把这句话挂在嘴边。而我想不到任何可以让我们分开的理由，偏不是新干线而是公车，光这一点就足够成为理想证据。与其挣扎于为什么，不如计划下一步。

酒已全部入口。

他醒了。

P。他用了下降口气，表示不诧异，那么是理所应当？  
抱歉，我醉了。他说着收起床边的外套，拨开窗帘的一角，预估时间。  
能抽烟吗？他淡淡的问道，我们的视线终于交在一起，最初与最后。我默不作声去柜子那里取出积灰的烟灰缸，只有父亲来时才会用到。

他不多说话，我们重新坐到沙发上。他点了烟。无论怎么想，都找不到相适的话题，我们就像表演哑剧的演员，上演的是什么，就连我们自己都不知道。

你应该去找一份工作。当他抽完这支烟时，我突然开口，没有来由。那句话仿佛一直沉淀在我的脑海里，从相遇的那一刻开始。  
我没有资格评述他人的人生，对你，不过是句无心快语。我补充了一句，还是怕他误解。  
嗯。他应道。

他明白什么。我的意思？表面的，真实的？  
注定我不会知晓。

不去坐公车吗？时间到了。他穿好外套，微笑中是摄人心的魅惑，我可以记住这一瞬。

乘上公车，我坐在他的旁边，光明正大。  
他的手在我面前，我想握住，给予他我的温存。  
我却不能。  
行车经过一站又一站，颠簸再颠簸。等待红灯时，司机开了广播。星之电台播放rura的新曲。清澈的女声宛如身处山谷，在扩音喇叭里低沉嘶哑，  
“……相遇的时间，  
只有这一站，  
让人无法讨厌，  
你时常歪斜的侧眼，  
倘若我能做的只是看着你 不间断，  
又为何不停止这眷恋？

这一站错过的是电车的滞延，  
下一站是自导自演的遗憾，  
太快太迟太慢太急太早太慢，  
要如何计算，

如何给予爱恋，  
这共处的一站……”

我再次感到他熟睡得呼吸声，以及头枕在肩上所带来的那小小的分量。

我想我只能是他身旁的一个看客。

END  
2007-10-11

根据一站恋人改编，真的好倒塌呀www


End file.
